I Ain't Goin' Down
by EAMC1992
Summary: Bella gets pregnant at a young age, and decides to live with her mother. After the baby, she comes back home. She finds old love, and happiness. She also experiences tragedy along the way. Rated M just in case. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does, I just own the books and movies I bought.**

 **chapter one**

 **B PoV**

To really understand my story, we have to go back a year.

See, my boyfriend and I have been dating since we were fifteen and we really care for each other, but when I found out I was pregnant, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. So rather than telling him, I just moed in with my mother, even though neither my sister or I have seen her since we were thirteen, but when I called to ask her if it was ok if I came to stay with her till the baby was born, she was all for it.

*flashback*

I am on the phone with Renee, "Mom, I'm pregnant. Do you think I can come stay with you till the baby is born?"

"Sure baby, you know I love you, and even though I haven't seen you or your sister in a while, doesn't mean I don't, and you're always welcome to stay here." Renee told me.

*end flashback*

My sister on the other hand didn't think it was such a good idea.

*flashback*

"Why don't you just tell him? He loves you, and he should know. And you know he would never leave you or anything." Alice told me.

"True but we are just sixteen, he shouldn't have to give up on his life for a baby he didn't ask for." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me, "You didn't ask for this either."

"Yes I know, but it happened, and I'm going to do what is best for my baby." I said.

"And what's best for that baby is having both its mother and father." Alice said a little exasperated.

*end flashback*

And my dad only had one thing on his mind when I told him.

*flashback*

Charlie was purple in the face as he said, "I'm going to kill him!"

"No you're not. You're just going to drive me to the airport and not say a word to him or anyone." I told him.

He looked frustrated. "But you're only sixteen, how are you going to handle a baby and school?" he asked.

"Well, for now I will just do school online and after the baby is born, I will come back and just go to school like normal and no one will have to know." I said.

*end flashback*

Even though fighting with my dad and sister was hard, still the worst part was telling Edward.

*flashback*

I was nervous as I began. "Edward . . ."

He looked at me. "What is it, babe?"

I looked down at the floor. "I'm leaving."

"WHAT?" He shouted.

I was still looking at the floor. "I'm going to go and live with my mom for a while."

His voice was sad. "Why? You haven't even seen her in the past three years, why now?"

I looked back up, his face was heartbreaking, so I took his hands in mine. "I just have to go . . . But please promise me one thing . . ."

"Anything." he said.

My voice broke. "Always remember that I love you." Tears were running down my face.

"Of course, and you remember that I love _you_." He said as he kissed my tears away.

*end flashback*

So here I am flying back home to Forks, Washington,with my daughter by my side.

 **AN: So what do you think of this chapter?**

 **Sorry about the long wait, I will continue the other story, I just wanted to do a different one because I lost my inspiration for my other stories.**

 **Also, my wires got fried in my computer so it took a while for someone to fix it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the story.**

 **This story is from kaileen frias on youtube. I decided to put the story on fanfic because I love it so much all words are the person who came up with the story. I just thought that the fanfic world would like to read it as well, the name of the story is the same.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books I bought.**

 **chapter two**

 **B PoV**

* * *

As I walked off of the plane, I realized that I was walking into my new life. My new life as a mother, my new life lying to everyone, lying to the love of my life.

I walked up to Charlie, and he gave me a big hug. "Bella, I've missed you."

I hugged Charlie with one arm, since I had Nessie in the other arm. "I've missed you too, dad."

"Well, let me see that grandbaby of mine." Charlie said.

I shifted her forward. "Nessie, this is your grandpa, Charlie." I said to her as I handed her to my dad.

We started walking to the car. "Aww, Bells. She looks just like you when you were that age."

Charlie handed Nessie back to me to get her settled in the car. "Yeah, but she's got lungs like her auntie."

We got in the car and Charlie started driving the car home. "Speaking of Alice, she has been ging crazy, getting the spare room ready for little Nessie here." Charlie said.

"I told her not to do that, I was just going to put a crib in my room till she is a little older." I said.

He started laughing, because we both know about Alice's need to redecorate. After we calmed down, he said, "Yeah, well, you know your sister."

I definetely knew my sister. "Yeah, I know."

Two hours later as we pulled up the driveway, I could see Alice standing in the window, waiting for us.

Alice ambushed me as we came in the door, pulling me into a big tight hug. "BELLA! OMG, I've missed you so much, I'm so happy you're back." She squealed in my ear.

I hugged her back. "I've missed you too, sis."

I followed her as she raced outside and danced around to the backseat of the car. "Ok, I want to see my niece." She demanded.

I took Nessie out of her car seat, and balanced her on my hip. "Ok, just calm down, she's still sleeping and I would like to keep it that way for a little longer."

Alice walk in with Nessie and I, while Charlie brought the bags in the house.

"Aww, she's so cute. She looks so much like you but I do see some of Edward in her too." Alice told me.

I looked down at Nessie as she was sleeping, and a single tear ran down my face. "Yeah, I see a lot of him in there too." I told her as I smiled at my daughter.

Alice was shifting on her feet, like she was nervous. "So, when are you going to tell him?" she asked, with a hopeful voice, like she hoped I changed my mind about telling Edward about Nessie.

I thought alot about this while I was away, "I'm not going to tell him."

Alice looked atme like I was out of my mind, "Why? You have to,do you know how hard it has been for me to keep this from all of them this past year?"

She was making me fell guilty. The tears were now running down my face. "How hard its been for you? Try how hard it was for me to have his baby without him there." I all but screamed in her face.

She had a look of sympathy on her face. "So tell him. Do you really think you can keep her a secret for another two years till we graduate." She asked with skepticism in her voice.

"I just can't do it, I love him too much to take his future away from him." I said.

"But you know he would want to know the truth, know his daughter." She told me.

I wiped the tears from my face. "I know, I just can't. Can we please talk about something else right now."

She knew how stubborn I was, once my mind is set, that's it. "You want to see the nursery?" she asked as she pulled me up the stairs.

I followed Alice down the hall. "You know I told you not to do this."

Alice smiles at me then skips down the hall, "Yeah, but I didn't listen."

She opens the door for me and I walk into Nessie's room. "Like always." As I expected, it was pink, but a nice pink with a white crib, love seat, rocking chair and a little chair. A brown side table with a white lamp, with a few pictures on the wall. A chadelier on the ceiling and hard-wood floors and a big window. I loved it.

I put Nessie down in her crib. "Wow, Alice this is really nice. How did you do all this with out anyone in town finding out?" I asked her.

"I ordered it all online and had it sent to Billy's and then Jake brought it over and helped me to set it up."

I walked out of the room and down the hall to my room. "So Jake and Billy know?" I asked her.

She followed me into my room. "Well yeah, their family, but Jake knows that you don't anyone to know, so he won't tell anyone at school."

I sat on my bed. "At school?" I asked.

Alice sat down next to me. "Yeah, he is going to be going to our school this year, isn't that great?" she said.

"Yeah, I've really missed hanging out with him." I said.

"Yeah, isn't it great Bella, we are juniors this year, only two more years and then we are out of here." She smiled at that.

"Yeah, I just need to figure out who is watching Nessie for me when I'm at school and work. That is if I can get my job back."

"Oh, you know Mike will give you your job back faster than you can blink an eye." She laughed, because he has a crush on me. "And dad already found a daycare for you." Alice told me.

"Really? That's great, that's one less thing I hae to do this weekend." I was glad for that.

"Yep. So she's all set for monday, so this weekend we are going shopping." She said hesitantly, probably hoping I won't say no, like I always do.

I laughed at Alice for being Alice. "You never change. Yeah, I guess we can go, just for you."

She yelled. "Yay!" as she skipped of and out of my room so I can get ready for bed.

* * *

 **AN: So how did you like this chapter.**

 **Don't bash Bella just yet.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does, I just own the books and movies I bought.**

 **chapter three**

 **B PoV**

* * *

I woke to Nessie fussing in her crib, but by the time I got up and down the hall, Alice was already there, holding a smiling Nessie in her arms while dancing around the room.

"You didn't have to do that, I was getting up." I told her.

She looked at me then back at the smiling baby back in her arms. "I don't mind, she's just so cute and I'm happy to help." She said.

I held my hands out for Alice to hand Nessie over to me. "Well, here why don't I go feed her and then you can pick out an outfit for her to wear." I said.

She hands Nessie to me, then goes to find an outfit for her. "Ok."

I took Nessie down the stairs to warm a bottle up for her.

Charlie was sitting down at the table finishing his coffee. "Oh, hey Bella." He said as I came in the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I said as I take a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the warmer.

"So, how is my grandbaby doing this morning?" he asks me.

"She's fne, just a little hungry." I said.

"Ok, wellI got to head in to work for the day, you going to be ok?" he asked as he was getting up from the table.

I took the bottle out of the warmer and started feeding Nessie. "Yeah, we will be fine. Alice wanted to go shopping, so we might head out later."

Charlie kisses Nessie on the forehead and leaves for work. "Ok, just be careful."

I finished feeding Nessie then I take her upstairs to get her dressed.

I walk into Nessie's room just as Alice was walking out of the closet. "So did you find something for Nesie to wear?" I asked.

"Yep, here you go." she says as she hands me the outfit.

It was cute jeans with a white shirt and a polka dot jacket. And little purple and white shoes.

"Thanks." I said as I started changing Nessie's outfit.

"No problem." Alice said, then she skips out of the room to go get dressed too.

I got Nessie dressed, then Alice came and took her down stairs for me, so I could get ready. Then we all headed out to the mall to do a little shopping.

Four Hours Later

"Ok Alice, we really need to go, and I need to get Nessie back home." I said as I was pushing the stroller with a sleeping Nessie inside.

Alice was skipping out to the car happy with the fact that I let her doing a little shopping for Nessie. "Ok ok, we can go."

Once home I put Nessie in her crib and got started on dinner for the family, while Alice put away the stuff she bought.

At dinner with Nessie in her swing.

"So how were my girls today?" Charlie asked.

"It was good, we went shopping and I got a bunch of new outfits for school and I een got Nessie a few new outfits, but Bella wouldn't let me get her anything." Alice said.

"I don't need anymore clothes, I have enough." I said while rolling my eyes.

"How are we even twins? You can never have enough clothes." She exclaimed.

I smiled at Alice then I looked over at Nessie. "Please don't be like that." I cooed at her.

Charlie gets up and puts his plate in the sink. "Ok girls, well I'm going to go and watch the game.

I get up to do the dshes. "Ok, dad."

"Dad, I'm going to go over to Jasper's tonight, I will be back later, ok?" Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah,just be back by midnight." Charlie said as he was settling in his chair to watch the game.

"Alice . . . please don't tell him." I pleaded.

"I won't, but you know how hard it is for me, I've already had to keep this secret for a year and its not getting any easier." Alice told me.

I looked over at Nesie in her swing just as she was starting to fall asleep. "I know, but please."

"I promise." She gives me hug and kisses on the forehead then she runs out the door.

A PoV

As I pulled up to the house I knew Edward would be waiting, he knew Bella came home yesterday and that I was coming over tonight.

Edward was out of the house and opening my car door for me. "Alice, is she back, did she come with you?" he asked in a rushed voice as he was looking in the car, but then he looked sad when he didn't see Bella in the car.

"Yes, she is back, but no she didn't come with me. She's just going to stay home tonight." I told him.

"Well, maybe I will go over to your house and see her." he kinda asked.

"Um . . . I don't think that's a good idea." I told him.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" He asked frantically. Almost like he thought that Bella has moved on and doesn't love him anymore, which is totally not true.

I was thinking that Nessie is there and she doesn't want you to know. "Well, she just got back yesterday, and with school starting Monday, she's got alot to do." I said.

"Oh, ok." he said with a sad expression on his face, as he looks down and walks back in and up to his room.

I follow Edward in, feeling bad because I know how much he has missed Bella over this past year.

"ALICE!" Jasper yells as he runs up to me and kisses me.

I felt a little better now that I am with Jasper. "Hey babe."

"So, how was your day?" he asks as he is leading me over to the couch and sitting down with me.

"It was good, Bella and I went shopping." I said.

Jasper started laughing at the thought of Bella and I shopping together. "Bella went shopping? Either she hs changed, or she really missed you." he said still laughing.

"I think she just missed me, 'cause she still wouldn't let me buy her anything." I pouted at that thought.

"Well, Bella will be Bella." he said while shrugging.

I looked up to see Esme walking through the front door. "Yeah, Bella will be Bella." I agreed.

Esme noticed I was sitting on the couch. "Oh, Alice your here, how are you doing today hunny?" she asked. I've always loved Esme, she's like a second mother to Bella and I.

"I'm good, just getting things together for school Monday." I told her.

"Well, that's good. I heard that Bella moved back, you must be happy, I know how much you missed her. We all have." She said.

"Yeah, she is back and I know how much she has missed all of you too." I said.

Rosalie comes in followed by Emmett. "Did I hear that Alice was here?" she asks.

"Hey Rose. Hi Em." I greet them.

"Hey pixie, I heard that Bellie is back." Em says.

I rolled my eyes at that name. "Yeah,she is, but you know she will kill you if she hears you calling her that." I warned him.

He tried to act all tough like. "Yeah, she can try." Then he looked around nervously. "She's not here right?" he asked.

I laughed at how scared of Bella he was, "No, you're good."

"Well, we were gonna go to the movies, do you and Jazz want to come too?" Rosalie asked me and Jazz.

I got up, pulling Jasper with me, "Sure, we'll go to the movies with you." I told her as we headed out the door to wait by the car for Rosalie and Emmett.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think of this chapter.**

 **I forgot to say last chapter, but this story belongs to kaileen frias on youtube I just** **thought that the fanfic world would like to read it.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books and movies I bought.**

 **chapter four**

 **B PoV**

* * *

After getting myself and Nessie dressed, I took her downstairs to get a bottle. I walked in the kitchen and Alice was making breakfast for the family.

"Hey, Bells," she greets me when she turns around and sees me there.

I put Ness in her swing and put a bottle in the warmer. "When did you start cooking, Alice?" I asked.

"Well, after you moved to moms', someone had to do the cooking and we both know it wasn't going to be dad." She told me.

I was remembering how bad Charlie's cooking was. "That's true. He is almost as bad as mom, which is saying something." I agreed with her.

She started laughing at that. "No one is as bad as mom."

I started feeding Nessie when the milk was done. "Yeah, that's true, well speaking of dad and his bad cooking, has he eaten yet today?" I asked.

Alice started putting the food on some plates. "Yeah, he had some eggs before going fishing with Billy." she told me.

"Ok, well maybe I will call Jake later and see if he wants to come over." I said.

Alice placed a plate in front of me and then went to get one for herself. "That would be nice." she said as she sat down to eat.

I thanked her for the food, then I finished feeding Nessie. I put her back in the swing so I could eat. After breakfast I cleaned up the house a little and then put Nessie down for a nap.

Later that afternoon Alice asked if Jake was going to come over.

"Yeah, he should be here in a little while." I told her.

"Cool, well I'm going to go and take a shower, be back in a few." she says as she skips up the stairs.

I told her ok.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Jake. I told him hello and gave him a hug after he was in the house, and he hugged me back.

"Hey Bella, it's good to have you back, I missed you." he tells me.

I lead Jake into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "So what have you been up to this last year?" I asked.

"Not much, did Alice tell you that I'm switching schools, I'm going to be going to your school this year." he told me as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, she did tell me that." I said.

"Hi,Jake." Alice called, as she was coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey, Alice." he greeted her.

"So what are we talking about?" Alice asked, as she sat down in Charlie's chair.

"I was just telling Bella about me switching schools." he told her.

"Yeah, it will be fun, I will have to introduce you to all my friends." Alice said.

"How is everyone doing since I left?" I asked no one in particular.

"Pretty much the same, though Mike was sad for awhile." Alice said, teasing me.

"What about Jessice?" I asked, because I know how much she likes Edward.

"Oh yeah, you weren't even gone week, and she was following him around, trying to get him to ask her out." Alice told me.

"Wow, really?" Jessica was out of her damn mind.

Alice started laughing. "Yeah, but I can't wait to see her face tomorrow morning, when she sees you back."

I laughed too. I was about to say something, when I heard Nessie waking up. "Oh, I will be right back." I said, then I went upstairs to get Nessie.

I got upstairs to get Ness, after changing her diper, I brought her down to meet Jake.

"Jake, this is Nessie." I introduced the two as I sa down on the couch with Nessie in my arms.

"Hi, Nessie." he cooed at her as he was smiling at her.

"So, Alice told you that I'm not telling Edward about Nessie, right?" I asked, because I was nervous that he would tell him.

"Yeah, she told me. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He said.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure. Do you want to hold her." I asked Jake.

"Um . . . sure." He nervously stretches his arms out for Nessie.

"Don't worry, she won't break." I said as I handed Nessie to him.

"Wow, she looks alot like you, Bella." Ness started fussing, "But she definitely sounds like Alice." he said jokingly.

"HEY! What did I ever do to you?" Alice complained as she crossed her arms and pouts.

I laughed at Alice's reaction. "Well, I was just telling dad the other day that she did have your lungs." I agreed with Jake, that Nessie did sound like Alice.

Nessie started crying harder, and that would make anyone nervous.

"Um . . . is something wrong with her?" Jake asked me.

"No, she's just hungry," I say as I get up from the couch, "I will go warm up her bottle." I say as I head into the kitchen.

I hear from the kitchen, "Here, take her, I'm not that good with crying babies." Jake says, so he probably handed Nessie over to Alice.

"It's ok, till Nessie came, you were the baby, of the family." Alice says to Jake.

"I'm only a year younger than you and Bella," Jake says as I hear the front door close, that must mean that Charlie and Billy are back from fishing.

"Hey dad, Uncle Billy." I hear Alice greet them.

"Hi Alice, how have you been?" Uncle Billy asks.

"I've been good." she says.

I walk back in with the bottle, "Here we go baby go, baby girl." I coo at her as I take her from Alice and start feeding her.

"Hey Bells, long time no see, so I'm taking it that this is Nessie." Uncle Billy says.

"Yep, this is her." I told him.

"Well, since everyone is here, why don't I call for a pizza?" Charlie asks.

Everyone agrees.

After dinner Billy and Jake went home, and Alice did the dishes for me, so I could give Ness a bath and get her ready for bed.

"Night, baby girl." I give her a kiss and put her in the crib.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think of this chapter.**

 **This story belongs to kaileen frias on youtube, this is her story.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just own the books and movies I bought.**

* * *

Chapter 5

B PoV

After I got up and dressed, I went to wake Nessie.

"Morning, baby girl." I say as I smile down at her, and she smiles up at me.

"Ok baby girl, lets get you ready, it's going to be a big day. You're going to daycare, and I have to go back to school." I say to her as I get her ready, then I headed down the stairs.

"Morning Bells, Nessie." Alice says as I walk in the kitchen. I sit Nessie in her high chair.

"Morning Alice. Dad gone to work?" I ask as I was feeding Nessie.

"Yep. Well, are you ready to go?" she asks once Nessie is finished eating.

"If you mean, do I have everything," I say as I pick up the diaper bag and my backpack. "then yes, I am as ready as I'll ever be." I say as I feel worried.

Alice sees the look on my face and asks. "What's wrong, Bells?" as we walk out of the house and lock it up.

"It's just, having to leave Nessie for the first time and then knowing that I'm going to see Edward." I say as we walk to the car.

"It will be ok, I'm here for you." she says as I get Nessie in her car seat.

"Yeah, I know." I say after we get in the car and drive to the daycare to drop Nessie off.

After dropping Nessie off, Alice and I got back in the car and went to school, luckily for me we were early so I went to class right away and put off seeing Edward until lunch.

* * *

 **A PoV**

After Bella ran off to class, I walked to my locker and waited for Jazz to show up.

"Hey babe." Jazz says as he walk up and gives me a kiss.

"Hey hunny," I say as I kiss him back.

He looks around the hallway, and then asks, "Where's Bella?"

"Oh, she already went to class, she will meet us later at lunch." I told him as I take his hand and walk to class.

* * *

 **B PoV**

The morning went okay, mainly because I hadn't seen Edward yet, but somehow I couldn't avoid Mike and Jessica.

"BELLA! you're back." Mike screams as he runs up to me and gives me a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"Hi Mike." I say as I barely hug him back, seems he didn't get over his puppy love for me while I was away.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you were coming back, I thought you were living with your mom." Jessica says while holding that fake sweet smile on her face. I guess she isn't over that pettiness, because she likes Mike and he likes me.

"I was, but I chose to move back, I missed Alice and dad to much." I told them.

"And me, you _must have_ missed me." Mike says with that stupid goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, I missed you too, I missed all my friends." I say as I thought - one alot more than the others.

"So does this mean that your back with Edward?" Jessica asks. She also likes Edward and she is probably thinking something along the lines of -why did i have to come back, now she will never have him.

"Well . . . that's up to him." I say.

"Yeah whatever, well I guess I will see you at lunch then, bye." she rushes out as she walks away.

"Yeah, well I guess I should get to class, see you at lunch." Mike says to me.

"See ya." I say as I walk away in the other direction.

I made my way to the lunch room, just as I thought about turning around and running home, I saw _him_ coming my way.

"Bella, I've missed you" Edward says with a big smile on his face, and he pulls me into a big hug, like he didn't want to let go.

"Edward, I've missed you too," I say as I lightly hug him back, finding it even harder seeing him then I thought it would be.

He let me out of the hug but he took my hand instead. "I'm so happy your back love, it was so hard to be away from you all year." he says to me as we walk to the lunch room while I thought - you don't even know how hard.

"Bella, Edward, over here." Rosalie calls to us from across the room.

"Hey, lil' sis." Emmett says as he pulls me into a big bear hug.

"Hey, Em." I say as he lets me go, and I sit down next to Edward.

"Good, now everything is back to the way its supposed to be, last year was just weird, but now things can get back to normal." Rosalie says.

"Yeah, normal." I say with a tight smile.

"So, what is everyone doing this weekend?" Alice asks, trying to get everyone to talk about something else.

"Babe, it's just Monday, don't you think its a little early to start planning for the weekend." Jazz says.

"No, the sooner you start planning the easier it is." she tells him.

Jazz laughs at her, "I swear you're going to be a party planner when you're older."

"Hey, that's a good idea, we should have a party this weekend." she says and everyone agrees.

"Yeah, a little back to school thing, who's house should we have it at?" Rosalie asks.

"Alice you know it can't be at ours, because of . . . the stuff." I say hoping that she understands what I am saying.

Thankfully, she did. "Oh yeah, Rose can we have it at your place?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind, they never do." Rosalie says as we start planning the party.

"So Bella, what are you doing after school?" Edwrad asks me.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to talk to Mike about getting my job back." I say as I look around the lunch room for Mike.

"Why do you need a job right away, you just got back, why don't you take some time off." Edward tells me.

"I just have some new bills and stuff that requires more money." I say hoping that he doesn't ask anymore about it.

"Ok . . . well since you don;t have your job back yet, do you want to hang out after school today? I'n sure Jazz can take Ali home." he says

"Um . . . I don't know." I say, I really wanted to, but I know I have to pick Nessie up by seven o'clock when the daycare closes.

"Come on love, I haven't seen you for a year." he says as he looks deep into my eyes hopng that I would say yes.

I was about to say yes when the intercom came on, "Will Isabella Swan come please come to the office." I told the rest that I would be right back as I got up and went to the office.

What am I doing? I mean I love him, but I can't start dating him again, if we are together it will only make it that much harder to hide Nessie, fine thats it, I'm just going to have to break up with him once and for all. I thought to myself as I made my way to the ofice.

I walk in the office and went to the desk. "Mrs. Jones, you called for me?" I ask.

"Yes, you have a message," she says as she looks for the paper with the message on it, I assume. "A woman called and said 'Nessie is sick and you need to come and get her,'" Mrs. Jones tells me.

"Oh, okay, thank you," I say as the fear builds inside me.

As I walk back to my locker, I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face, what kind of mother am I? The first time I leave my child, she gets sick.

"Bells, what did the office need you for?" Alice asks, but then she sees the tears on my face. "Oh god, what's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"It's Nessie, she's sick, I need to go get her, do you think you can get a ride from Jazz?" I say in a rush.

"Yeah, just call me later and let me know what's going on, please." she says with a worried tone.

"I will," I tell her as I grab my stuff and then I ran out to the car.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think?**

 **What will happen next?**

 **This story is thanks to kaileen frias, this is her story on youtube under the same name if you want to read it there, so thank you kaileen frias.**

 **As always, please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does, I just own the books and movies I bought.**

* * *

 **chapter six**

 **B PoV**

Once I got to the daycare, I found out Nessie was running a fever, so to be safe, I chose to take her to the doctors, to get her checked out.

We were sitting there for thirty minutes when a nurse called, "Renesmee Swan."

"Right here." I say as I get up while holding Nessie, and I walk over to the nurse.

She tells us to follow her as she walks down the hall to a little room, and she says that the doctor will be with us in a minute. I tell her thanks as Nessie falls asleep when the nurse closes the door.

A few minutes later I hear the door open and hear the unmistakable voice of Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. "Renesmee Swan."

"Yes," I say as I look up at him.

He looks up and finally notices it was me. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asks as he looks back at the paper work in his hands, then back at me, "she's yours'?" he asks.

"Yes," I say as I look down, wishing I had gone somewhere else now.

"That's why you left?" he asks me.

"Yes," I said as felt he might be disappointed in me.

"I just have to ask ... is she Edward's?" Probably seeing that she already looks like Edward.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of you to know," I blurted out without thinking.

"So he doesn't know about her?" he states rather than asks.

"No, I didn't want to mess up his future with all of this."

"Bella, you know I have always thought of you as a daughter, so as a father, I'm telling you that you need to tell him." he says to me.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell him, it's not the same as telling him that I'm pregnant, now I am telling him that I have been lying to him and that I kept his daughter from him."

"Well, if you want, I would be willing to help you tell him?" he said.

"Ok, I guess I can't keep it from him, now that you know."

"Ok, well first let me check her over, then we will go from there." he said.

After Carlisle had checked Ness out and found that she just had a cold and that she would be better in a couple days, he took me to his office so we could talk some more about what we were going to do.

"Bella, I think it would be best if we just went back to my house and you tell him."

"I guess your right," I say as I was looking down at Nessie sleeping in my arms.

"She really is beautiful." he said.

"Yes she is."

"I'm off in 20 minutes, if you just want to wait and I will go with you back to the house."

"Yeah, just let me call Alice and let her know," I say as I proceed to take my phone out and call Alice.

* * *

*on the phone with Alice*

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Oh, thank goodness." she sighs with relief.

"Yeah, so take a guess at who the doctor was?" I ask her.

"Oh no, are you serious? Carlisle?"

"Yeah, so now I guess I'm going to tell him."

"Really? When?" she sounded happy that I am going to tell Edward.

"I'm going to be heading over there in a little while, so I should be there before you get out of school."

"Okay, well I was going to go over there after school anyways, so I will see you there."

"Yeah, see ya later." I say then I proceed to hang the phone up and put it away.

* * *

*at the Cullens*

"Bella, I already called Esme and I told her you were following me here," Carlisle says as we walk together up the walkway to the house.

"Did you tell her why?" I ask as I we make our way inside the house.

"No, not yet," he whisperes then proceeds to yell, "Esme hunny, I'm home."

Esme comes out of the kitchen, "Hi," she says when she sees me and Nessie standing there.

"Hi Esme," I say as I smile tightly, because I am worried about what she will think.

She was staring at Nessie, and asks, "Who's this?"

"Bella, would you like to introduce Nessie?" Carlisle asks me.

"Um ... yeah, Esme this is my daughter, Renesmee or Nessie for short."

"Your daughter? So that means ... " she trails off.

"Yes, she is Edward's daughter, your granddaughter."

"Well ... this is a surprise." she says with shock in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to throw this at you, but after Carlisle found out, it's not like I could keep her hidden anymore." I rush out.

"No, it's okay, it's just alot to take in," she says as she moves closer to me and Nessie, "she's beautiful."

"Here, do you want to hold her?" I say as I hand her out to Esme.

Esme takes Nessi into her arms, "Hi pretty baby, I'm your grandma," she says as she smiles down at her.

"Well the rest of the kids should be getting her in a few, why don't we go sit down in the living room and wait for them," Carlisle says as he leads me and Esme into the living room.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think?**

 **I might do one to three more chapters, none on Thanksgiving.**

 **This story belongs to kaileen frias on youtube under the same title as this story.**

 **As always, please review.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does, I just own the book and movies I bought.**

* * *

 **chapter seven**

 **B PoV**

As I sat in the living room holding Nessie, with Carlisle and Esme waiting for everyone else to get home, I couldn't help feeling like I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

"I don't know if I can do this," I thought I said to myself.

"Bella hunny, you have to, I don't know why you didn't just tell him when you first found out, but you really need to do it now." Esme told me.

"I know ... I just don't know how, what do I say?"

"Well, just say what you feel." Carlisle said.

"I feel like I'm messing everything up."

"It will be okay, Edward is a good boy, he will stand by you." Esme said.

"That's what Alice keeps telling me."

"Well it's true," Carlisle trailes off as we all hear a car pulling in the driveway, "you ready?" he asks me.

I take a deep beath, "I guess," I say as I look down at a now awake Nessie, " you ready?" I ask her, and she just smiles up at me.

As I heard the front door open my heart raced, and then Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett came in ... without Edward.

"Hey Bells," Alice greets me, she already knew why I was here.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" she then sees Nessie in my arms and asks, "And who's this?"

"Well first, where is Edward?" I ask.

"He stayed afetr to get the work you missed and then he was going to drive Eric home, cause' his car wouldn't start." Jasper told me.

"Yeah, he should be here in a little while." Emmett said.

"Ok, well I guess I will tell you first," I take a deep breath, but I couldn't see to make myself say it.

Alice comes over and sits next to me, "It's okay, I'll tell them," she says.

I look at her and nod my head.

"Alice, what's going on?" asks Jasper.

"This is Renesmee," she says, taking Ness from me, "and she's Bella's daughter."

"WHAT?! When did this happen?" Rosalie bursts out.

"When she had sex, duh." said Emmett.

"Emmett!" Esme warns him.

"Sorry, mom." he says as he looks down at the floor.

"So ... she is Edward's?" asks Jasper.

"Yes." I tell them.

"Okay, start at the beginning, what hapened?" Rosalie demands.

"Well ... I found out that I was pregnant, and I didn't want to tell Edward, because I didn't want to mess things up for him, so I left."

"And now what, you changed your mind?" asks Jasper.

"Well, after coming back, I see that I really do need to tell him."

"Wow, I just can't believe this." says Rose.

"Yeah, me either, if anyone was going to get pregnant, I would have thought it would have been you and Em." says Jasper.

"JASPER!" Alice yells at him.

"Sorry, but it's true," he apologizes.

"So, this is my niece, then," says Rose as she walks over to me and Alice.

"Yes," I say as Alice hands Ness over to Rose, and Ness just smiles up at her.

"Wow, she's really cute," says Emmett, as he was standing next to Rose while looking down at Ness.

"So ... how are you going to tell him?" Jasper asks me as he came to sit down by Alice.

"I'm not sure, any ideas?" I ask.

"Well, maybe it would help if he didn't see her right away, so you can work into it." Rose tells me.

"Yeah, Rose and I could take her upstairs and then you could just sit him down and slowly work into it." Alice tells me.

"That might be a little bit easier." I say.

"Okay, well we will be up in my room, when your ready for us." says Rose.

"Okay, thanks." I say as I give Nessie a kiss on her forehead.

"It will be okay," says Alice, then she and Rose walks upstairs with Nessie.

"Do you want us in here, or do you want to be alone?" asks Jasper.

"Alone, I guess."

"We will leave you alone, then," says Carlise and then he leaves with Esme.

We hear another car pulling in the driveway, it was him.

"Okay, come on Em, lets go do something." says Jasper.

"Good luck, lil' sis," Em tells me as he gives me a hug and then him and Jasper leave me alone.

After they all left the room, I just sat there, waiting for him to come in, trying not to think about what I was about to do.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think.**

 **This is the last chapter until after the weekend, I will probably post again on Monday.**

 **This story belongs to kaileen frias, this is her story on youtube, under the same title as this one.**

 **As always, please review, and may all of yall have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING,**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **EAMC1992**


End file.
